Don't Prank Flinx At Christmas
by cheekylildevil
Summary: What happens when the titans decide to prank Jinx and Kid Flash? They fight back of course! Flinx. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**This is my second attempt at a fan fiction- my first one ****'****Oh Christmas Tree****'**** has been deleted until next December. This is all set about two weeks before Christmas. Please don't flame the length- I know it isn't long but hopefully people will read it anyway. This is all you're getting- it's a one shot! It's all in Jinx's POV. Read on!**

* * *

It had all started with the mistletoe. Wally and I had just been walking along innocently when Beast Boy yelled out, "Hey love birds, look up." He'd put a piece of mistletoe over our heads with a fishing rod. Now I look back on it Wally was probably responsible for most of that but BB had still done it. Wally took advantage of my shock and placed a very sloppy kiss onto my innocent lips. He tasted like caramel- I couldn't resist. Now normally this wouldn't have been a problem- KF and I were dating after all- but BB just _had_ to have a video camera. The idiotic twerp put us on YouTube titling it 'Kid Flash and Jinx get Busy'. The cast on his arm should come off in about 3 months.

The next person who decided that a prank wouldn't hurt anyone was Robin- he sent us out on patrol of the shopping center. When we got back to the tower we discovered that all our clothes had been replaced with Santa-style suits- red and fluffy. The clothes we'd worn out on patrol were so ripped that we gave up and put on the outfits we'd been given- mine consisted of a mini shirt with fluffy white material on the bottom and a similar tank top, Wally's was more traditional. Then the stupid alarm went off- We reluctantly went down to the common room and Robin started taking pictures. There had been no emergency- just an idiotic bird-brain wanting pictures of us- the doctor says he'll be awake in time for Christmas.

* * *

**Anyway- did anyone like that? If you did/didn't/can't decide please review! Here's a quick way to review if you want it don't want to say anything: put it on a scale of one to ten- 1-hate 10-love etc**

**Indi**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone, **

**This was only going to be a wonshot but now, 2 and a half years later, I got inspiration to write more so here it is. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to Cartoon Network. My sock belongs to me... wait, that's my mums...**

* * *

As it turns out, rendering someone's crush unconscious is not a good idea. Especially when the person with said crush is a Tamaranean. Particularly when said Tamaranean can shoot starbolts at people, can fly, and can crush a car with her little finger. For those of you who have still got no idea what I'm on about, Starfire was pissed off that we'd knocked Robin out, and decided to get revenge. She may appear innocent but believe me, she's pure evil inside.

She teamed up with Melvin, who was happy to help considering that I'd been involved in her forced taking of castor oil, and together they set about plotting to utterly humiliate me and Kid Flash, and succeeded. First, she somehow got hold of a video camera and put it, hidden in our room, no, I don't know how she got in, but I have a feeling that Melvin may have been responsible. Anyway, she decided that using as a live webcam on the titan's would be a good idea. I've got to give it to her; it was clever, but also incredibly embarrassing for us. Particularly because I got changed in that room, it's now Speedy's wallpaper. So, hence, we got our revenge too.

She woke up the next morning with her hair dyed neon green, her uniforms replaced with orange overalls and red and yellow striped shirts and Silkie with the word "Slade" spray painted on him. That actually set the still unconscious Robin into a fit. Melvin didn't escape either; we got Timmy to cut off her pig-tales. We were prepared to bribe him but he agreed straight away, he also claimed to have short-sheeted her bed but she was short enough that she didn't notice. That was actually a real shame because we spent ages teaching him to short-sheet a bed. Anyway, Starfire was really, really annoyed, especially because she had no proof that we'd done it. With Robin unconscious, Raven was in charge, and she was on our side. And because she had no proof it was us, and really didn't feel like dusting for fingerprints, we got off free. Besides, Melvin really liked her new hairstyle after a few days so she really wasn't going to tell on Timmy. And if Timmy wasn't told on, then he wouldn't rat on us. Thinking back, we really shouldn't have thought we'd get away that easily...

* * *

**So, umm, anyone like/hate it. Tell me by pressing the shiny button below. Every press saves another dust bunny from extinction.**

**Indi**


End file.
